User blog:ThatScrewyDuck/PE Removal Proposal: Kharlan
This is my first attempt at doing a proposal to remove someone from the category, so pardon me if it's not very good or detailed, especially since I haven't seen the work they're from, and am going by the impression I've gotten based on what I've read up about it, as well as him. Who is he and why do I think he doesn't qualify? Kharlan is supposed to be a minor antagonist from a novel series called The Heroic Legend of Arslan, which also got two manga adaptations, an incomplete OVA series based on it, and an anime adaptation based on the more recent manga adaptation several years ago. I'm not sure if the story plays out the exact same way in every adaptation, but at least in the newer manga adaptation and the anime based on it (with the latter seeming to be the version most people are actually familiar with and going by), he is a seemingly loyal retainer to King Andragoras who betrays his kingdom for Lusitania, sets up a trap for their army and tries to kill the young prince Arslan. He then assists Hilmes, better known as Silver Mask, in his siege of Ecbatana. After that, he tries to lure out Arslan by burning down a village and having all the men from it killed, before having all the women go to another village and threatening to do the same to it and them if he doesn't show himself. He then kills someone who gave him information due to knowing he was a spy, and ultimately dies fighting against Arslan's loyal bodyguard Daryun when he falls and gets impaled on his own spear. Now, I haven't actually read or watched this series, but from what I understand, he seems pretty unfailingly loyal to Silver Mask, and that's apparently why he betrayed his kingdom; so he could help him ascend to the throne, likely because he believed he was the true heir to the throne. This seems like a pretty clear mitigating quality that should single-handedly disqaulify him by itself, but that's not all; this also seems like a series with a pretty high heinous standard, with several other very ruthless characters like Silver Mask himself, Bodin, Rajendra and Gadevi, all of whom possibly commit heinous acts that are least on the same tier, if not worse in some cases. That, and honestly, the only part of his villainy that sounds truly bad for the standards of the setting is the part about burning down at least one village, killing innocent villagers from it, and threatening to do the same to another just to lure out Arslan. In a tamer and less violent setting, I can see that being the sort of thing that could possibly single-handedly qualify a character for the category, but again, this seems like a pretty violent and brutal series where several other characters are capable of that and worse. Verdict Again, having not read or watched the series, I may not be the most qualifed to determine this, but between all these things I've read about him, he sounds pretty bad, but I'm having serious doubts that he meets all the criteria for the PE category. If whoever supposedly proposed him or anyone else who's actually seen it can come up with valid arguments against these points and vouch for him deserving to stay, I could end up conceding on my stance, but for now, I'm firmly under the impression he has too many issues to qualify. Honestly, the more I think about it, the more I get the impression he's one of those characters that was added without a proper proposal; the series isn't extremely well-known, and he's a relatively minor character who gets killed off pretty early on, so it doesn't seem very far-fetched to think he was improperly added without anyone noticing. Anyway, what do others think? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Removal Proposals Category:Finished Removals